


[水蓝]性癖

by Sleeping33



Category: Sleeping舔砥
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping33/pseuds/Sleeping33





	[水蓝]性癖

[水蓝]性癖/R18

#国际三禁  
#ooc R18 ABO 严重dirty talk  
#目标7749辆车  
#雪莲味Alpha x 催情春药味Omega

王柳羿有病。

没开玩笑。

他扯着喻文波和大家都去吃饭的时间，借着不舒服的理由留在了基地。

 

待他确定大家走后，他拖着已经训练了一天的身体悄咪咪的躺在了喻文波的床上。

 

床上还有着独属于喻文波的雪莲味，王柳羿把脸对着床狠狠地吸了一口，他的兄弟就悄悄抬起了头。

 

王柳羿扯起喻文波的被子盖在了自己的身上，瘦弱的身体被独属喻文波的雪莲味包裹着。

 

王柳羿并没有穿内裤。

 

王柳羿的手顺着自个的裤子边滑了进去，一下下没轻没重揉捏着他自个的臀瓣，心底却想象着是喻文波那修长的手指正在抚摸自己的浑身上下。

 

而自己的信息素也影响着自己陷入更深的情欲之中。

 

呼吸声也不知道在什么时候变得粗重无比。

 

手指在王柳羿的屁眼外打转，在王柳羿的脑子里，他正幻想着是喻文波的手，后穴也因为幻想是喻文波的手分泌出了黏液。

 

他从裤子的口袋拿出了一支此时应该躺在喻文波桌子上的笔。

 

喻文波虽然字挺丑的，但是却有着每天写日记的习惯。  
虽然日记本被锁在了抽屉，但是这支笔一般都放在桌上两人共用。

 

而这支应该放在桌面上的笔，在今天中午被王柳羿偷偷放入口袋。

 

王柳羿拿着这支笔在手里玩着，舌头舔着笔身，好似那是喻文波的欲望。津液缓缓布满了笔身。

 

王柳羿感觉笔身温暖了一点，便将它往自己下身送去。

 

刚刚进去一个头那一秒，王柳羿还是浑身一震。  
虽然笔身温暖了一点，但是还是因为后穴温度过高，还是被笔身冰的一震。

 

要是，是喻文波该多好。

 

手控制着笔缓缓在后穴里抽插着，嘴里不禁喃喃道。

 

“喻文波...操我”

 

“啊哈...好大..还要..好舒服。”

 

王柳羿随着下身抽插速度越快，面色变得更加潮红。

 

“蓝哥，原来你这么淫荡啊。”

 

房门被打开，那个本该和大家一起去吃饭的人出现在了门口。

 

喻文波戏谑的声音传到了王柳羿的耳朵里。

 

可此时的王柳羿根本无法停止，就在喻文波一脸戏谑的表情和满心的羞耻感中达到了巅峰。

 

“杰克...”

王柳羿浑身颤抖着，害怕喻文波厌恶自己的心情已经远远大于了高潮后的快感。

喻文波走了进来，锁上了门。

此时，王柳羿正一丝不挂的躺在喻文波的床上，床单上还是王柳羿不小心射上去的精液和后穴流出来的淫液。

那被子已经不知道什么时候滑落在地上，王柳羿的后穴正在一张一合。

喻文波带着笑容的靠近王柳羿，却让王柳羿看不出他此时的喜怒哀乐。

王柳羿整个人都在颤抖，张着嘴想解释着什么，但是喻文波的信息素突然灌满了王柳羿的鼻腔，让王柳羿的全身上下使不上劲。

“蓝哥，你看看你现在这个骚样。”

喻文波的手将王柳羿的头抬起来，刘海遮着他的眼睛，让王柳羿看不到自己眼里的光芒。

“我...我没有。”王柳羿眼睛里都是紧张，害怕喻文波就这么不理他了。

 

喻文波并没有回答他，手指开始在王柳羿那赤裸的身体上游走着，换来了王柳羿的阵阵颤栗。

喻文波也因为吸入了王柳羿更多的信息素，身体开始燥热了起来。

 

喻文波的手顺着王柳羿的乳首向下摸去，冰凉的手引的王柳羿颤栗。

“蓝哥是不是想被我操？”

喻文波抓住了王柳羿的欲望，那刚刚射完精的欲望又一次硬起来了。

 

“没...没有。”

“确定么？”

喻文波指腹摩擦着王柳羿的马眼，换的王柳羿的呼吸声更加粗重。

喻文波压着王柳羿的头靠近裤裆。

“乖，帮我脱了。”

王柳羿闭上了眼挣扎了一下，还是将自己的嘴缓缓张开，咬着运动裤的边缘便缓缓往下车。

喻文波的欲望弹在了王柳羿的脸颊，换来王柳羿满脸通红。

喻文波的鸡巴已经硬起，顶在王柳羿脸上，王柳羿看着眼前的东西，情不自禁的伸出了舌头轻轻的包裹住喻文波的鸡巴。

舌头轻轻舔弄着喻文波的柱身，牙齿在喻文波龟头上摩擦着，喻文波忍住了不用力把王柳羿的头压下去，享受着他的舔弄。

王柳羿想着簧片里的动作，将喻文波的鸡巴含到了喉咙里，却无法将整个含进去。

王柳羿用力往里面吸了一下。

 

喻文波闷哼了一声。

 

“你自己招惹我的。”

 

喻文波将自己的鸡巴从王柳羿嘴里抽出来，一把推倒了王柳羿压在了身下。

 

滚烫的呼吸打在王柳羿的肩膀上。

 

此时王柳羿的后穴已经淫水泛滥了，喻文波甚至不需要多费劲，就将自个的鸡巴狠狠地捅进王柳羿的后穴里。

 

“呃....啊哈”

 

王柳羿感觉身体一瞬间被灌满了，喻文波还是太大了，王柳羿感觉自己还是被涨烈了。

 

“蓝哥，把舌头伸出来。”

喻文波的声音变得暗哑，勾引着王柳羿情不自禁听从的伸了出来。

 

“宝贝你现在好像一条小公狗。”

 

喻文波将王柳羿翻过身来，缓缓压了下来。

 

舌头伸着，双腿跪着，此时在喻文波眼里，王柳羿像极了一只只会吃鸡巴的性奴一样，每天都吃掉他的精液。

他想要将精液灌满王柳羿肚子，让王柳羿怀上自己的孩子。

每天躺在床上，等着自己玩坏他的全身上下。

在他的身上射满自己的精液，淫荡的样子太美了。

喻文波感觉自己下身更加胀大了，他加快着速度抽插着，换来的是王柳羿的呻吟。

“轻点...不...不要了求求你...”王柳羿感觉自己要被顶坏了，男人一下下狠狠地顶到他的敏感点，让他根本来不及喘息。

“蓝哥怎么会想慢点呢，看看你的骚穴正在狠狠的吸着我的鸡巴。”

“你看看你这淫荡的样子，嗯？”

“刚刚还在我床上自慰，这是你第几次拿着我的东西趁我出去在我床上自慰？”

“第三次...”王柳羿羞红了脸，平时那副乖巧的样子变得淫荡。

“啧，看来以前经常不和我们出去吃饭，就是为了淫荡的在这拿着笔自慰啊。”

“别..别说了。”

王柳羿还在被加速的顶弄着，只能断断续续说着话，却被喻文波的话说的更加兴奋。

“蓝哥，你知道每次你不穿裤子满基地跑的时候我多想扯过你操烂你的骚穴呢。”

“整个基地全是Alpha，蓝哥看起来很想被人操呢。”

喻文波撕扯着王柳羿的耳垂，在床上的喻文波和平时的他并不一样，他脑子里只剩下操烂王柳羿的想法。

喻文波突然像给小孩把尿一样将王柳羿抱了起来，打开了房门。

此时的客厅空无一人，却让王柳羿心跳加速变得慌乱。

“杰克...回房间好不好？”

喻文波的性器还在王柳羿的身体里进出着，因为站着的姿势顶到了更深处。

“你说等会他们回来了看到蓝哥这个淫荡的样子会不会一起来上蓝哥？”喻文波抱着王柳羿在客厅走来走去，而性器却是一下比一下插得深。

“蓝哥你看看你，前端都冒水了。”

喻文波突然将王柳羿压在了沙发上进出着，这个姿势将喻文波那大于常人的性器整个插入到了王柳羿的后穴里，引的王柳羿尖叫着想要射出来。

却被喻文波堵住了马眼，不管王柳羿怎么挣扎都不放开。

“蓝哥，求求我。”

喻文波突然停止了顶弄，直直的看着王柳羿。

“杰克...求求你了。”

喻文波不为所动。

“....哥哥，求求你了嘛...”

“蓝哥知道我想要的不是这个。”

喻文波伸出了舌头舔了舔王柳羿额头上的汗。

王柳羿突然颤栗了一下，满脸的羞耻。

“汪汪汪...”王柳羿羞红了脸。

喻文波心里暗骂一句，拿开了堵在马眼的手，而下体却又开始了运动，好像要将王柳羿顶出来。

骚穴的嫩肉已经红透，紧紧的吸附着喻文波的欲望，依依不舍让喻文波抽出去，却又在下一秒狠狠地插入。

王柳羿感觉自己要死了。

浑身颤栗着。

王柳羿好像闻了一丝不属于两人的信息素，也是他很熟悉的，高振宁的苦艾酒味。

这让王柳羿开始慌了，门口传来的苦艾酒味引导着王柳羿有些醉。

“回..房间...好不好，外面...外面有人。”王柳羿扯着喻文波，眼神里都是祈求。

“啧，蓝哥要不要我去开门，让宁王进来看看你被我操的样子，嗯？”  
喻文波说着就又一次抱起王柳羿，假装要往门口走去。

王柳羿害怕了，使劲推着喻文波，穴口也狠狠的夹住了喻文波的鸡巴。

“不..不要，求求你。”

王柳羿颤抖着，生怕喻文波打开房门。

“那蓝哥知道等会要怎么做么？”喻文波笑着看着王柳羿。

“知..知道了。”王柳羿知道喻文波是真的有可能过去打开房门让高振宁进来的，只好点头答应。

喻文波抱着王柳羿回了房间，又一次关上了房门。

他将王柳羿放在了床上，自己也坐在了床上看着王柳羿。

 

“既然蓝哥经常偷偷想着我自慰，那我也想看看蓝哥自己玩弄自己的样子。”

 

王柳羿羞耻的靠在床头，将自己的双腿缓缓分开，那已经被操的红肿的骚穴正在一张一合的收缩着。而那秀气的性器，正处于半硬半不硬的状态。

喻文波看着这幅场景忍着不冲上去的冲动，打算看着王柳羿自己发挥。

王柳羿将自己纤细的手指缓缓往自己的后穴里送，那一张一合的小穴就像遇见什么珍宝一样，迫不及待将王柳羿的手指全部吞了下去。

王柳羿将自己四根手指都缓慢插进了自己的骚穴里便开始了快速的运动。

脸上泛着红，嘴里不自觉的喊出一些骚话，粉嫩脚指头不断的动着，或许因为手的速度慢，自己的上身也开始动了起来。

喻文波看了这一幕，自己的下体也变得硬邦邦，下身的欲望叫嚣着让自己狠狠的插进王柳羿那红肿的骚穴，彻彻底底玩坏他。

 

王柳羿一只手玩弄着自己的小穴，一只手抚摸自己的乳尖，动作熟练的不知道偷偷做过多少次。

喻文波还是没有忍住，两脚一动，又一次将王柳羿压在了身下。

根本不等着什么，一看王柳羿的手拔了出来，自己的鸡巴就狠狠地插进王柳羿的骚穴里。

第一下，“蓝哥你平常一副清纯的样子，他们谁知道你竟然是个欲求不满的骚货呢？”

第二下，“蓝哥以前还有没有想着别人自慰？嗯？例如宁王和shy哥他们。”

第三下，“你看看你的骚穴吸着我的鸡巴吸的那么紧，是不是一个欠操的骚狗呢？”

第四下，“蓝哥想不想我和他们一起操你？嗯？”

第五下，“蓝哥你看看你这淫荡的样子，和发情的骚狗有什么区别？”

随着这几下狠狠地顶弄和喻文波的批话，王柳羿射在了喻文波小腹上。

而喻文波也加快了速度狠狠地操着王柳羿。

王柳羿喘息着承受这一切，喻文波的话就好像一颗颗炸弹一样，炸没了他那羞耻心和耻辱感，只剩下了一颗想被玩坏的心。

以前是只能是喻文波，现在是，只想是那些人，他都想要。

想要被狠狠地贯穿，想要被玩弄的再也射不出来，王柳羿心里想着却又不敢说出来。

王柳羿感觉到一股温热射在了自己的骚穴里，虽然没有射到生殖腔里头，却也是让王柳羿忍不住颤抖。

王柳羿第一次觉得自己就是一个淫荡的人。

可来不及多想，喻文波悄悄吻住了他的嘴，是刚刚情事里从未出现的温柔，让王柳羿无法自拔。

全身上下黏着自己的淫水或者两人的精液，红肿的后穴提醒着他刚刚被自己喜欢的人狠狠地操弄了一顿，双腿已经合不拢，整个后穴里满满的都是喻文波的精液。王柳羿感觉自己要被玩坏了。

但一切，比不过喻文波那柔情的一个吻。

 

但是他们都没发现，门外那高挑的影子正注视着这一切。

END.

 

后续可能会有一篇3P或者4P的番外，如果想看的话评论一下拜托了。

 

喜欢请点小心心，拜托。


End file.
